


Graceful Moon

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanfiction, One Shot, Takarazuka - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of a continue of “Morning Sun” at a different place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Moon

The hallway was still full of light while the dressing rooms were all dark, beside of one. Masao was still there, trying to relax and calm down because of that hectic and stressful day. Extra rehearsals, extra vocal coaching and extra dancing lessons. She was tired and exhausted.   
So, she was glad to just take a shower and then finally go home. And so she did. She took off her rehearse clothes and threw them on the floor. Time to tidy up and pack all her stuff was later still plenty. Just in her undies she pulled a huge towel out of her bag and wrapped it around her. Who should have seen her now? No one was still there; she was apparently the last; so she left her dressing room and headed to the communal shower. 

Masao opened slowly the door, didn’t know that someone else was also still here until she heard the water coming from the shower inside. She was confused and tiptoed into the big bathroom, still wondering who was taking a shower at that time.  
“Hello?” She asked aware and tried to spy around the corner but couldn’t see anything.  
“Is someone here?” Masao’s voice became a whispering, but then she heard someone being scared somehow because she was speaking.  
“Y-yes?” Another voice answered shyly.  
Masao knew this voice and suddenly she grinned.  
“Mirio?! Why are you still here?” Now she asked louder again, couldn’t control her laughter at once.  
“I’m… taking a shower.” The other answered behind the corner, but that was not the answer Masao was asking for and she laughed some more.  
“No, I meant, why are you still in the theater? Your rehearsals ended some time ago.”  
“Well… I was doing a bit slower today and then I rehearsed alone in my dressing room again, tried to learn more text and so on and then I decided to take a shower before I leave.”  
Mirio sounded a bit confused about all these questions, although she knew Masao well enough to be aware of her curiosity.  
“May I join you?” The older one asked suddenly and stopped laughing.  
She thought that moment could be perfect to spend together in the shower; at least it was a communal shower, so asking was in fact unnecessary and Masao threw away her towel and her underwear, took some steps into the shower right behind the corner. There she saw Mirio standing below one of the shower heads, the air inside the shower was so warm and wet, she must have been standing here under hot water for quite some the time.  
“There you are…” The older said and observed the body in front of her.  
Mirio was smiling awkwardly and blushed slightly. She already knew such kind of situations, because she knew Masao very well and they spent a lot of time together in her bed, too. But Mirio couldn’t help it and when Masao looked at her with that specific facial expression she was lost and blushed some more.   
“I thought I would see you again tomorrow, because you didn’t want to wait for me today…” Masao walked towards the other girl and smiled, when Mirio turned her head away.  
“Oh… wait. Don’t say you were waiting for me all the time?” The older girl discovered how Mirio blushed even more and tried to cover some of her body parts with her hands.  
“Sweet little lies you’ve told me then.” Masao laughed and stroked with one finger across Mirio’s back; she shivered.  
“Did you miss me?” It’s been a while since the two of them were spending time together, usually they enjoyed lying in bed all morning, but in the current state they just didn’t have any time on their hands to see each other beside the rehearsals.

“I miss you too.” The elder said almost toneless in Mirio’s ear and pressed her body gently against her back.  
The younger still tried to cover her chest with her arms while Masao just grinned mischievously.  
“Are you intending to go home in the next few minutes or do you have some time left?” Still whispering, the dark haired stroke with her fingertips across Mirio’s arm until she shivered again.  
“N-no…” Mirio answered quietly and turned her head a bit around.  
She wasn’t that comfortable that Masao tried to seduce her in the communal shower, everyone could have seen them, although nobody was in the building anymore.  
“What are you doing?” The younger asked shyly again and couldn’t deny a slight gasp which Masao caused with her touching.  
“I’ll let you feel good, we are alone, don’t worry…” She kissed Mirio’s shoulders and let her hands wander to her belly, laid them on it and pressed her body a bit closer to her own.   
She got highly aroused seeing her girl naked in the shower, with soaking wet hair, framed in foggy air because of the hot water.  
“Mhh, you used my shower gel.” Masao smelled the familiar scent on Mirio’s skin which led her to bite the younger girl in her shoulder.  
Mirio moaned almost toneless and felt how Masao’s hands were crawling to her breasts, which she was still covering. But then one of the hands was sliding below Mirio’s arms and she just let passing her by, she wanted to be touched at once. 

“I know you like that.” Masao whispered aroused in the younger’s ear and bit in her earlap.  
Meanwhile she caressed with her right hand Mirio’s tummy and with the left she stimulated her breast. The blonde girl started to moan louder and pressed her body closer against Masao’s. She gave in and forgot about the fact that they were in public.  
As soon as the elder felt Mirio’s back closer to her tummy and chest she didn’t hesitate to push the body in front of her against the shower wall. Not too hard, just with an intense note. And she followed her immediately, wrapped her arms again around the slim body and pressed herself so close to Mirio that she moaned a bit and got even more excited.   
Mirio held herself on the wall, spent a quick look over her shoulder to see Masao’s face, the facial expression which was full of passion.   
“When was the last time we did something like that?” Masao gasped in her ear; let her hand slide a bit deeper until it was lying between Mirio’s legs.  
The younger didn’t answer on that, she just moaned again and felt the rush inside her body, she wanted so much more and she wanted it just right now. But Masao didn’t intend to be fast, she liked it to tease her girlfriend a lot and so she licked passionately over her neck, bit softly in it again.  
“I love your soft skin…” The elder whispered, sucked on Mirio’s shoulder until she left a mark.  
Meanwhile Masao pressed her hand against the younger’s crotch.   
“I think you are not just wet because of the water…” She grinned and she felt how Mirio shivered again below her arms.  
Without any warning the dark haired girl turned Mirio around so she could see into her face, to see the glorified gaze, the whole body of the other girl. Masao moved her head to Mirio’s chest, started to stimulate the breast with her mouth, her tongue and the other girl moaned in high excitement. The hands of the elder were discovering again all of Mirio’s body until she finally found again the place between her legs. She wasn’t sure if Mirio did it on purpose, but her crotch moved closer to Masao’s hand; she so wanted more.  
“Oh, please…” The younger panted, threw her head back and leaned it against the wall.  
Then she just felt when Masao’s body came closer to hers again, when her small breasts were meeting her own and her leg was pushing against her private parts.  
Mirio was shivering hard again and closed her eyes, tried to push her fingers into the wall behind her when she felt how Masao moved her leg up and down; she was moving so slow that it drove her insane.   
“Do you want more?” The elder whispered nearly toneless and bit again into Mirio’s earlap.   
But the younger wasn’t able to give any answers and just nodded slightly, shivered again and almost felt how her knees were going so weak that she had problems to stand anymore. Again Masao pushed her leg against the wet crotch of the other and also moaned a bit; it made her hot. Then she slowly took it back and kneeled down at Mirio, grasped her thighs with both hands and pulled them apart. The hot water was still pouring down on them and Masao felt it all over her face when she got closer between Mirio’s legs and pressed her lips against her crotch. The younger moaned higher and her head bumped against the shower wall, but it didn’t hurt her, she felt just how Masao was slowly licking her clitoris, but she didn’t dare to moan louder and bit herself on her left hand until she left bite marks from her teeth.   
But Masao was just teasing her a bit and let go of her vagina after she tasted a bit of her juice. She stood up and found the younger’s ear again.  
“You are soaking wet…” She whispered and wandered with her hand right across her breasts, squeezed them a bit and slid right between her legs again, but continued to caress Mirio’s ear and neck, pushed her own right hand against the wall to hold herself.  
Her left was caressing the upper part of her crotch and she went fast further to stimulate her clitoris again. Mirio moaned higher and higher when Masao pushed her finger harder against it and let one finger slid deeper. The elder didn’t say any word and stuck her first finger into the wet hole between Mirio’s legs, so the younger nearly moaned louder than before.  
“Do you feel that?” Masao knew how Mirio would react, but she loved to tell her some little things between the act, just to keep her hot.  
“You are so tight.” She was still whispering and Mirio was still shivering, more than before but that had its reasons.   
The dark haired pushed her finger deeper into Mirio and she didn’t wait too long until she moved her hand faster and pressed her own body as close as it was possible at Mirio’s. The younger was highly aroused and pushed her back more and more against the wall while her hips moved in the other direction to be closer at Masao’s hand.   
“More…” She just gasped and bit into her lower arm; she didn’t intend to moan or scream to loud, because she knew how hard Masao could be and how intense it could felt.  
Again the older one moved a little faster and drove Mirio nuts. Meanwhile she used her free hand to caress the arms and the tummy of the younger, glided along the soft skin and played with her nipples. For that she came also closer with her mouth again and sucked on them, bit them softly and never stopped to move her hand inside Mirio.   
“I know that you like that…” Masao moaned against Mirio’s chest and bit her a bit harder; the younger nearly screamed but was able to hold herself together.   
The hot body against her own in combination with the hot water from above let her cheeks turn extremely red and she felt how she was sweating although she was standing below water.

Masao tried to move a bit slower from time to time but the other girl made her move every time faster again, so she was pushing herself again closer to the hot body in front of her, because she couldn’t get enough of her; the hot soft skin, she scent of her shower gel, everything. The elder humped Mirio so hard that she almost couldn’t control her breath anymore and moaned so loud in high pleasure when her climax finally hit her. Masao didn’t let go first and let her finger stuck into her for a moment longer until she pulled it out. But Mirio wasn’t able to hold herself anymore and slid down the wall until she sat on the floor of the big shower, closed her eyes and tried to breathe steady again. The elder just stood in front of her and smiled; she was satisfied with what she has done with Mirio and the younger seemed that she had fun too.   
“Wanna go home?” Masao quickly asked then and kneeled in front of her girlfriend, still smiling.  
Mirio couldn’t answer first and opened her eyes, looked into the pair of Masao’s sparkling eyes and smiled also. She loved to see her girl like that and it made her happy. She reached with her hand for Masao’s cheek and stroke gently across it, felt still the redness in her own, but she didn’t care in that moment. It took her some more moments to answer Masao’s question and she just looked at her and smiled widely.   
“I don’t want to go home alone tonight.” She finally said whispery.  
“I want you by my side the whole night…”


End file.
